


First kiss

by Ste_Harry1



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ste_Harry1/pseuds/Ste_Harry1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ate and harry get locked in a poraloo by Sinaid who thinks that ste is Scott and she is trying to set harry and Scott up but little does she know that he has now set up her boyfriend up with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

Sinaid:Harry will you go and see if Scott is in the portaloo for me please.   
Harry: Why?If he's in there then he's in there because he has to go to the loo.   
SinaidYeah,that might be true.Though its Scott he will do anything and go anywhere to get out of doing a job. Harry:True,okay but if he is not in there I'm not going to go and look for him,get Ste to do it.

So Harry goes to do what he's been told to do.When he gets in the portaloo He finds that Scott is not in there.He hears the door opening and he thinks that its Scott but its not it is Ste.The tention is awkward between the two, since the almost kissing thing like 3 month earlyer.

Sinaid see Ste going into the portaloo too but she thinks that he is Scott so ahw runs over and slams the door shut and locks it from the outside to try and set the two up so that harry will defineney keep his mouth shut about her trying to split Ste and John Paul up so that she could be with Ste.

Ste:ARRRRGGGGG.Its locked from the outside.  
Harry:There's a hatch up there,we could try that and see it that is opened and see if we can get out it. Or get someone to come and open the door for us.  
Ste:Yeah but what how are we getting up there to try and get the lever.  
Harry:Well you are the tallest and I'm the strongest. So how about I life you up and hold you up so that you can open the hacltch.  
Ste:Yeah that sounds like a plan.

So Harry let Ste stand on his hands and picked him up and then he stood up, and ste was now up at the glass hatch.  
Harry noiced that Ste's croch was right in front of his face.He was a bit weirded out by that so he lifted ste up and straind his back,that was much better but the hatch was locked from the outside as well.

Ste:Its locked mate,we can't get out of it.

So Harry let ste down gentally,but he could not just drop him.He had to lift him down and put his arms around him.

Harry:So what do we do now.  
Ste:Well it looks like we're stuck in here until someone's bladed can't handel anymore slush.  
Harry:Do you know why me and Cleo are having trouble.  
Ste:You need to just forces and how you will get the next girl instead of wasting time moping around.  
Harry: Okay.Only if that is what you would do.  
Ste:You have ment me ain't you.  
Harry:Laughs  
Ste: And you need to chill out with ally he other stuff as well.You're only 17,you just need to relax yeah let things happen and just..see where it takes ya.  
Harry turns round to Ste and looks at him and they locked eyes.Harry moves in closer and closer to Ste and Ste moves into Harry and then they have a very very fast kiss and then Ste moved away and so did Harry.

Ste:No,no  
Harry: Wel thought you l thought you liked me.  
Ste:That shouldn't have happens and you know it.  
Harry:Well yeah. But it happens anyway though didnt it.So you must like me because I like you.  
Ste:No I did and you don't like me cause I'm straight and you're straight well no you're not you're in the closet aren't you.

And just as Ste said that a guy opens the portaloo door and we shot out that as fast as Usainbolt and Harry came out a little slower because he was still hanging onto what Ste said You're in the clostet aren't you.He was right Harry was in the closet. So now there was the big question to be asked will Harry act like nothing was said or will he deside to think about whether he is or he isn't.


End file.
